Untitled
by Kirish
Summary: My odd version of an 'origins' fic for these guys. Not as typical as it seems I hope. Give it a shot please. Starts in highschool.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The end.

Short note: I know it may seem a bit cliché at first, but I promise it really isn't meant to be. This is more of an 'origins' kind of fic as opposed to a typical high school fic.

Untitled

By: Kirish

The alarm clock sounded, blaring an ever louder screech into the still unconscious mind of Raven. Before long the sound penetrated her sleep and a small fist came crashing down on the infernal device. With a groan and some shuffling her head poked out of under an over-sized comforter. She blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light, then with a stretch and yet another groan she threw her feet off the bed and was up. Getting ready for school consisted of washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing her fingers through her unusually neat hair and throwing on whatever she had at hand. This morning that happened to be faded blue jeans, a form-fitting, grey t-shirt and a pair of white sneakers. She glanced quickly at herself in the mirror, her shoulder length black hair was neat, as to be expected, her violet eyes looked alert and she matched.

"Perfect." She spoke to no one, then headed downstairs to get some breakfast started.

Once there she put together some eggs, toast and juice. Nothing fancy, but a good start regardless. Before she even finished plating it all out a smaller, younger teen came rushing downstairs and crashing into his seat.

"Morning Rae!" The boy greeted her energetically before looking down into his plate. His face fell, green eyes losing some of their previous excitement. "Eggs and toast, _again_?"

Raven's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not your mother, _little cousin_, so you get what you get." Despite the look and her sarcasm she was not actually being mean or cranky, it was just her way. "Oh, and good morning"

From the corner of her eye she could see her uncle walk into the kitchen, newspaper in hand, lost in his own little world. She also saw her cousin blow some of his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and poke around at his food.

"You know Gar, if that's how appreciative you're going to be I'll leave you to cold cereal from now on." Raven said this without looking in his direction. Quickly Gar perked up and began shoveling down his food.

By the time Raven had finished the dishes and was standing around waiting for everyone to finish up, her uncle put down his paper. He looked from his son to his niece, "So, you guys excited about the new school year?"

Gar nodded vigorously while Raven merely responded with a, "Yea, sure." She rolled her eyes at her only known family members. "Well come on guys, if you don't get a move on Gar and I'll be late. Seven fifteen remember?"

"Heck yea, let's get outta here. I finally get to shed my 'freshman' skin!" Gar said standing up and hopelessly attempting to straighten his white tee and black pants. It didn't work, somehow he always looked kind of scraggly.

Raven rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped out to the car before either of the other two were ready.

When the old station wagon pulled up to Jump City's public highs school (Jump High) both Raven and Gar practically leapt out. "Thanks Uncle Joe." Raven waved quickly before striding off towards the imposing concrete structure.

"Bye Dad." Gar said as he scrambled from his seat and out onto school grounds. His father waved him off before pulling away from the school. Gar ran to catch up with his cousin. "Hey Rae! Raven!" He called to the senior. Her stride slowed until he caught up to her.

"What is it?" She asked glancing at her watch and looking for the direction of her first class, otherwise known as homeroom.

"Um, was Fuller or Price you told me to watch our for in Chemistry?" He looked up at her a little nervous.

"It was Fuller, why? Did you get him?" She leaned slightly to look at his schedule. "Yep. Well, good luck, and I suggest you get a move on, three minutes until the bell."

Gar looked at her horrified for a moment as if to say, 'I'm going to die and you don't even care?'

"Just go." She said pushing back a stray lock of her hair. "You're gonna make me late."

Gar nodded feeling a little more than apprehensive before dashing off to his homeroom.

"Room 17-A. Hmm…" Raven stepped into her homeroom for the rest of her high school career. There were only a few seats left, none particularly appealing. This is why she hated to be late the first day of classes. The best seats were always taken first, and once taken they may as well be assigned. 'A brainwashed society, yep, that's what we are.' She thought as she scoped out a seat near the back. It was the seat furthest from the instructor and closest to the windows left. There were just two problems with that particular seat; one was snoring loudly, his head on the desk, the other was sitting quietly with sunglasses on. The seat open was between these two and sunglasses guy had the best out of the three as he sat right beside a window. With a great sigh Raven made up her mind and shuffled to the back, squeezing past the snoring beast to slide into the vacant chair.

She did not bother to pull out any materials, instead she just slumped into her chair and forgot to wonder where their teacher happened to be. The guy to her left, the sleeping one, let out a particularly loud snort before turning his head in his arms and resuming the constant snore. Raven lifted a brow in his direction but said nothing. 'It's going to be a hell of a long year.'

A few more moments, ad still no teacher. The room was surprisingly quiet as most of the students were still on their summer schedules and looked like they missed several hours of sleep. Raven tapped her fingers impatiently on the white table. Sunglasses guy moved for the first time since she stepped in. In, fact, he turned to face her, or possibly something directly past her, not like she could tell with the glasses on. She ignored the stare even though she could feel it burning into her skull. Fifteen minutes into their thirty minute long homeroom period there was still no teacher and sunglasses guy had now been staring at her a full minute. Finally, she could take it no longer. "What?" She snapped looking directly into the face of the strange guy beside her.

After a moment he responded, "You're eyes don't match."

That froze Raven to the spot. How had he noticed? No one ever noticed. She was fairly sure not even her uncle and Gar knew that.

At the stunned look on her face, he continued. "Your left eye is slightly darker, more violet and your right eye is lighter, almost a bluish purple."

Raven was sure she had gaped slightly before he regained her composure. Her face hardened and she looked away from the guy, "I don't know what you're talking about. You sure those sunglasses aren't messing with your vision?"

Then he did something strange. He smiled, a strange half-smile. "No, I'm sure. These glasses allow me to see everything normally, even though you can't see me eyes."

She turned her head slightly to look back at him skeptically.

"Believe what you will, but I'm not blind." Calmly he returned to staring ahead just as their instructor walked in minutes before the end bell.

Now, even as the teacher called her name for attendance, she stared at the guy with dark, kind of spiky, messy hair and glasses wondering just who the hell he was.

"Raven Roth." Her name was called a second time, this time more loudly.

The girl snapped out of it and faced forward. "Here."

A few more names and then, "Richard Grayson."

The guy with the sunglasses lifted his hand slightly in the air, "Here."

The bell rang, and the teacher struggled to rush through his attendance list as all the students began filing out. Raven still stared after the one known as Richard Grayson as he vanished into the hallways. 'Richard Grayson. Just how the hell did you know? Better yet, who the hell are you?'

End Chapter One

There you have it ladies and gents. Sorry for any ugly errors, this was given no sort of revision or editing. That's bad, I know but I had to see what you all though and I'd like to know if it's worth continuing or not. So, your thoughts?

I shall await them patiently,

K


End file.
